buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1
Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1 est le premier épisode de la saison 1 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé L'épisode commence par une introduction mettant en scène deux adolescents de Sunnydale, en Californie. Un garçon pénètre par effraction dans l'école avec une fille qui parait réticente. Face à la nervosité de sa camarade, le garçon lui assure qu'ils sont seuls alors qu'elle a cru entendre quelqu'un. À ce moment, la jeune fille révèle au garçon son véritable visage ; celui d'un vampire. Elle le mord. Ce vampire apparaîtra dans la suite de la série sous le nom de Darla. Buffy Summers et sa mère viennent d'emménager à Sunnydale. Lors de sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée, Buffy rencontre des gens qui, à dater de cet instant, vont occuper une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Le principal Flutie croit en la notion de deuxième chance et affirme qu'il ne lui tiendra pas rigueur d'avoir incendié le gymnase de son lycée précédent. Cependant, il recolle le dossier scolaire de Buffy qu'il venait de déchirer devant elle pour lui prouver qu'il faisait table rase de son passé. Cordelia, la fille la plus populaire du campus, fait passer un test à Buffy pour déterminer si elle est suffisamment cool et lui tend la main de l'amitié, du moins jusqu'à ce que Buffy commence à fréquenter Willow, une passionnée d'informatique très timide, ainsi que ses amis Alex, et Jesse. Giles, le bibliothécaire, connaît l'identité secrète de Buffy. Et pour cause : on l'a choisi pour être son observateur. Plus tard, Buffy rencontre un mystérieux inconnu, qui l'informe que Sunnydale est située sur la bouche de l'enfer : un point focal d'activités démoniaques qui attire les vampires comme une flamme attire les papillons de nuit. Il lui conseille de se préparer pour la « moisson ». Traumatisée par son expérience à Los Angeles, Buffy veut retrouver une vie normale. Aussi choisit-elle d'ignorer cette mise en garde. Dans les catacombes, sous la ville, Luke réveille le Maître pour la moisson. Le Maître est un très vieux vampire prisonnier sous terre depuis qu'un séisme avait fait échouer sa tentative d'ouvrir la bouche de l'enfer, 60 ans auparavant. Luke envoie des vampires lui chercher des victimes. Jesse se fait capturer par Darla. En sauvant Willow et Alex, Buffy réalise qu'elle doit accomplir son devoir de Tueuse, sinon de nombreuses personnes mourront. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Mark Metcalf — Le Maître * Brian Thompson — Luke * David Boreanaz — Angel * Ken Lerner — Principal Flutie * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Julie Benz — Darla * J. Patrick Lawlor — Thomas * Eric Balfour — Jesse McNally Crédités en fin d'épisode * Natalie Strauss — Enseignante * Carmine Giovinazzo — Chris Boal * Amy Chance — Girl #1 * Tupelo Jereme — Girl #2 * Persia White — Girl #3 Apparitions Personnages * Angel * Aphrodesia * Aura * Chris Boal * Cordelia Chase * Darla * Robert Flutie * Rupert Giles * Alexander Harris * Luke * Le Maître * Enseignante d'histoire * Jesse McNally * Willow Rosenberg * Buffy Summers * Joyce Summers * Thomas * Mr. Chomsky (mentionné) * Foster (mentionnée) * Blue (mentionnée) * Steve Summers * Chuck Riley * Tony Delocht Organisations et Titres *Ordre d'Aurelius *Cordettes *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sprung Monkey *Observateur Espèces * Démon (mentionné) ** Incube (mentionné) ** Succube (mentionné) * Humain * Vampire * Loup-garou (mentionné) * Zombie (mentionné) Lieux * Los Angeles (mentionnée) ** Lycée de Hemery (mentionné) * Sunnydale ** Maison des Summers ** Le Bronze ** Cimetière * L'Église (Ordre d'Aurelius) * La Galerie (mentionnée) * Bouche de l'Enfer (mentionnée) * Lycée de Sunnydale ** Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets * Collier en croix de Buffy Summers * Manuel de la Tueuse * Pieu * "Bagnole ringarde" * Autobus scolaire de Sunnydale Sortilèges et Rituels * Champ de force * La Moisson Morts * Chris Boal, tué et vidé de son sang par Darla. * Thomas, dépoussiéré par Buffy dans le mausolée. Le Saviez-vous ? * Le scénario de l'épisode a été écrit le 26 Août 1996. Il y a eut 6 corrections du script avant la finalisation le 17 Janvier 1997. * La scène entre Giles et Buffy au Bronze fut la scène d’audition d'Anthony Stewart Head. * Le Lycée de Sunnydale s'appelle en fait Torrance High, il a également été utilisé dans la série « Beverly Hills 90210 ». * Le vrai nom du Maître n'a jamais été mentionné dans la série, mais sur le script il était dit que son nom était Heinrich Joseph Nest et qu'il avait 600 ans. * A l'origine, le Maître devait s'élever d’une piscine de sang et resté couvert de sang pendant tout l'épisode. Ce projet à été abandonné, se révélant trop dur à faire. * Les scènes de dispute entre Giles et Buffy à la bibliothèque et la première rencontre entre Buffy et Angel ont été retourné 8 mois après la finalisation du premier épisode. * Joss Whedon avait décidé de rendre Buffy moins en colère et plus vulnérable. * La scène où Angel prévient Buffy que la Moisson arrive est la scène d’audition de David Boreanaz. Selon lui, il était 2h du matin et la rue n’était « pas très rassurante ». * Brian Thompson qui tient le rôle de Luke jouera un autre personnage dans la série. Il incarnera le Juge dans les épisodes « Innocence, partie 1 » et « Innocence, partie 2 ». * Le garçon que Darla mord au tout début de l’épisode est à l’époque l’acteur Carmine Giovinazzo qui se révèlera être très connu des années après dans la série Les Experts : Manhattan en tant que Danny Messer. Chronologie * Buffy commence à faire des rêves prophétiques et prémonitoire. * En la déposant à l’école, Joyce dit à Buffy d’essayer de ne pas se faire renvoyer. Ce qu’elle fera dans la saison 2, épisode « Acathla, partie 2 ». Scène coupées Cette scène entre le principal Flutie et Buffy fut coupée pour cause de longeur. Mr. Flutie : « Oh! Buffy! Uh, what do you want? » Buffy : « Um, is there a guy in there that’s dead? » Mr. Flutie : « Where did you hear that? Okay. Yes. But he’s not a student! Not currently. » Buffy : « Do you know how he died? » Mr. Flutie : « What? » Buffy : « I mean – how could this have happened? » Mr. Flutie : « Well, that’s for the police to determine when they get here. But this structure is safe, we have inspectors, and I think there’s no grounds for a lawsuit. » Buffy : « Was there a lot of blood? Was there any blood? » Mr. Flutie : « I would think you wouldn’t want to involve yourself in this kind of thing. » Buffy : « I don’t. Could I just take a peek? » Mr. Flutie : « Unless you already are involved… » Buffy : « Never mind. » Mr. Flutie : « Buffy, I understand this is confusing. You’re probably feeling a lot right now. You should share those feelings. With someone else. » Musiques * Dave Aragon - « No Heroes » * Sprung Monkey – « Saturated » * Sprung Monkey – « Believe » * Sprung Monkey – « Swirl » * Sprung Monkey – « Things Are Changing » * Mindtribe – « Losing Ground » * Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Joyce : Est-ce que tu sors ce soir ? Buffy : Oui maman, je vais dans une boîte. Joyce : Et dans cette boîte, il y aura des garçons ? Buffy : Non maman, c'est un couvent. Buffy : Qui êtes-vous ? Angel : On a qu'à dire que... je suis un ami. Buffy : Oui, mais qui vous dit que je veux un ami ? Angel : Je n'ai pas dit que je serais le votre. Références culturelles * Lors de sa 1er rencontre avec Buffy, Cordelia lui fait passer un petit test si elle souhaite faire partie de son cercle d'amis. En 2ème question, Cordelia lui demande ce qu’elle pense de James Spader et Buffy lui répond « J'attends son coup de fil ». * Toujours au cours de ce même entretient, Cordelia demande en 4ème question à Buffy ce qu’elle pense de John Travolta (pour le doublage V.F) et John Tesh (en V.O). Buffy lui répond « Le diable ». * Lors de leur seconde rencontre à la bibliothèque, Giles et Buffy ont une conversation sur les vampires. Il lui demande alors ce qu’elle connait de la ville et Buffy lui répond que Sunnydale se trouve (en V.O) « à 2 heures de route de Neiman Marcus » (en V.F la phrase devient « à 2 heures d’autoroute de ma boutique préféré »). * Quand Buffy essaye ses robes devant sa glace avant d’aller au Bronze pour la 1ère fois, elle dit en essayant la 2ème « Tu veux que je prête Citizen Kane » (en V.F) et « Tu veux un exemplaire de The Watchtower » (en V.O). * À la fin de l'épisode, quand Buffy vient secourir Willow et Jesse, elle se moque de la tenue du vampire en disant qu’il ressemble à « DeBarge » (en V.O uniquement, en V.F elle dit simplement qu’il est démodé). Galerie S01E01-1.jpg S01E01-2.jpg S01E01-3.jpg S01E01-4.jpg S01E01-5.jpg S01E01-6.JPG S01E01-7.jpg S01E01-8.jpg S01E01-9.jpg S01E01-10.jpg S01E01-11.jpg S01E01-12.jpg S01E01-13.jpg en:Welcome to the Hellmouth Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1